


Interrogation

by j_whirl44



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU - Alternative Scene???, The Suffering Game Arc, basically what happens if Magnus failed to see Pringles in the prison before Wonderland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/pseuds/j_whirl44
Summary: Magnus is caught. Lucretia is tired.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides & The Director | Lucretia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm listening to Balance for the first time and just got to The Suffering Game arc (which will be totally fine I'm sure) and was just really wondering what would've happened if Travis failed those strength saves against the guards so i wrote it! I do not know what happens next so i don't know how away from canon this is besides the obvious of it never happened anyway so...yeah!

Magnus' head is splitting as he swallows the taste of blood that's still coming from the spilt in his bottom lip. He can feel the bruise forming around his left eye and it's swollen so his vision is limited as it's closed.

His hands are tied to the back of a chair in Lucretia's office as she leans on the back of her desk. Her eyes are closed and she has one hand to her chin and the other gripping her staff as the ball on top glows a bright white that Magnus has never seen before.

Lucretia lifts her head and focuses on the guards that brought Magnus in as they still stand at attention in the back of the room.

"You can leave boys. Thank you," she says. Her voice is painfully even. Magnus looks at the ground.

A dead silence fills the room as Magnus tries to control his breathing. He feels guilty and sad, but those feelings are dull compared to the rage boiling up in him. He snaps his head up and meets Lucretia's eyes. He wants to say so much but it dies in his throat as he sees the rage he feels stare back at him through her eyes.

"What where you thinking, Magnus. I don't-I don't understand," she says. Her voice once again doesn't give towards any emotion.

_'It's all static when i try to think'_ he wants to say.

"I needed to see him. I just," he pauses, "I just wanted to know," he says instead.

"I told you why he was in there. It's not some cruel and unusual punishment, Magnus," she says, "He was working for  _the_ enemy our  _greatest_ enemy. Frankly he's lucky he's still-" she quickly shuts her mouth. She stands up straight now as if to compose herself.

Magnus blinks as he tries to think of something to say, "I'm sorry, Director, but I wouldn't have gone if you just...just told me- told us what's  really going on here."

Lucretia looks at him now with an even harder stare. The glow of her staff becomes even brighter. She brings it to the front of her and now holds it with both hands. She's intimidating him. Magnus tries as best he can to stand firm. The documents he received from June and the visit to the voidfish haven't left his mind. He wants to tell her so much but he doesn't know what it means himself. Doesn't know who he can trust. He needs to know. He wants to be able to know. He should be allowed that.

"Magnus there's things you don't know. Things none of us know. I don't try to keep things from you but it's in your best interest that I do so," she explains.

"Why. What is possibly out there that's such a threat and why can't we know about it-"

"It's too dangerous," she snaps. The rage that's burned in her eyes trickles into her voice.

Magnus feels even more guilty for putting her through this, but he pushes that down. If they're about to go in this suicide mission he can't let this go.

"You're a coward," he says. He really, truly doesn't mean to but it slips out. Two angry people stare at each other in a room and this is what happens.

She doesn't say a word to that. Just gives a bitter laugh.

Lucretia raises her staff. It looks high and mighty as it goes above her head. The bright light illuminates her white hair and dark skin as she swings it back down with speed but slows down and she touches the base to the ground.

Magnus' restraints fall off his hands. He brings them forward and rubs his wrists.

"The others are probably waiting for you. Go," she says. She turns her back to him as she walks around her desk and sits in her chair.

Magnus stands slowly. She doesn't look at him. He opens his mouth, "Lucretia I-"

"You don't get to call me that right now. Please. Go," she says as she flips through the papers on her desk.

The apology he has is swallowed up as her turns toward the door.

He's almost out when he hears her call his name, "Good luck," she says.

Magnus clutches the handle to the door a little tighter before he swings it opens and exits.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus Burnsides i care for you. Lucretia i care for you too and I'm.....worry ;-;


End file.
